Rwby: Revenge
by TreezHD
Summary: In the dark of the night, stood a girl that no one knew or like a ghost of someone else roaming around wanting ... Revenge... but this girl was no shade she was the real day and she came here to confront and deal with the very thing that drove her to edge of death... This is Ruby but she is no longer the sweet girl everyone knew... *A/N* This a semi-revenge story but may change!


RWBY: Revenge

Along Beacon campus around an hour before midnight stood a girl clad in a corset, hood and battle skirt with a deep hoodie tied to a very long cloak… but something was different about this girl… she wasn't the lovable and sometimes childish Ruby Rose that everyone knew in the past.. today she was a girl who came back from what was presumed to be dead…

Step...Step...Step was all that could be heard in the dead of the night around the campus of Beacon as every student was most likely sleeping and getting rest for the days to come. One Girl was walking around dressed in all in black with a medium gray highlights that blended a two tone colour that made her almost invisible in the dark of the night.

The girl that kept walking around campus started walking over to one of the benches and sat down and stared down at the concrete remembering what went down the day that caused her to come back to Beacon's campus after exactly one year ago to the hour… A tear started to roll down her cheek as she played the memory in her head…

*Flashback* After an excruciating mission of Espionage on the White Fang, Team RWBY was back to beacon late at night being meer minutes since being dropped off from the airship. Blake had walked off to take a shower directly after landing. The rest of the members were slowly walking towards the dormitory but the air between all the members they didn't even make half way to the building before a verbal dispute started between the two main people of the debate: Ruby and Yang …

Yang: RUBY! How could you do that it was totally against mission protocol!

Ruby: Im SORRY! But the " Mission protocol " was against the better judgement!

Yang: What was the problem… Our mission was to gather the info and kill the scum that we got the info from! What is it that wasnt with you "Better Judgement"?

Yang looked very furious while stating her anger. So much that her hair started to sizzle and her eyes became flaming red!

Ruby: Well I didn't want a job that made me kill people that were just following orders.

Yang: WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT A SISTER THAT CAN'T FOLLOW ORDERS!

This time Yang meant it. it wasn't some hate words from when she was mad. Yang followed up her hatred comment with Amber Silica that was already drawn and pulled back… The fiery flare looking shot hit Ruby before she could think of pulling out Crescent Rose… The shot hit her in the shoulder and knocked her across the campus and into one of the nearby tree… Ruby's arm felt limp which she later found out was now unusable and in a vegetative state.

Ruby slowly started to fall unconscious with her vision starting to fade… all she saw was her sister standing with Weiss standing next to her and after seeing both of her teammates smiling as the surrounding vision turned to ice as she was slowly encased in the chilling solid…. Her vision turned black...

The girl once known as Ruby was sitting on the bench was now looking at the sky… one year later… with a smile on her face…

Ruby: Why hello Beacon! Today I make my return…

Inside RWBY Dorm ( Although three people they kept the name with Yang as new leader after the assumed "death" of Ruby.)

Yang was sitting on the window sill watching the stars outside while Weiss was studying and Blake was reading a book. They were talking about classes until Yang brought up a comment related to that day.

Yang: Its been a year since Ruby left…

Weiss: It has and we haven't found anything of her… sadly…

Although The two didn't have any sentiment… Blake sat quietly in her corner of bed and shed a tear for her partner…

As Yang sat at her seat on the window she caught a person who she could barely see sitting on the bench… A moment later… the person vanished…

Yang never thought any of it and came down only to notice a rose petal sitting on her window sill outside.

Yang demoted it as a pure karma and opened the window, took the petal and set it aflame with a new ability she discovered with her semblance.

Yang: She's Gone….

The Next Day

Ruby came back to school at around 4 a.m before anyone was awake and went up to Professeur Ozpin's was… when Ozpin walked into his office he quickly remarked that someone was sitting in his guest seat…

Ozpin: Why hello, How may I help you today?

Ruby was at the time wearing a grey mask covering half her face so that no one could recognize her.

Ruby: Hello Ozpin I was wondering If I could get a reinstatement form for Year Two at Beacon.

Ozpin: Well First off Why not tell me your name… Ruby…

Ruby:I knew I couldn't fool my professeur…

Ozpin: I know why you're here and I can reinstate you but I will need some proof of competence for level two.

Ruby pulled out a stack of documents no bigger than the thickness of a novel and handed it over

to Ozpin… Ozpin took a couple of minutes to quickly look over the papers…

Ozpin: One problem These documents belong to a certain Sapphire Reign…

Ruby: Of course I couldn't use my real name when staying dead…

Ruby then handed him a paper that she wrote her Fake name signature proving the documents to be about her.

Ozpin: Well Ruby Welcome Back to Beacon, Although one student will challenge you to test your abilities… Feel free to go to breakfast, Here is a student card that will allow you to have access to all level two services…

Ruby: Appreciated…

Ruby walked over to The Cafeteria and grabbed her breakfast without getting more than an off look from one of the lunch sat down at the table she saw with the Team name RWBY and sat like her former group and slowly started eating her food.

A few minutes later, Team WBY came to sit down at their table and saw that a hooded girl was seated at their four seated table.

Weiss: Hey girl… Um but thats our spot in the Level Two zone, I don't think new people are allowed to sit in this zone…

Ruby( They don't know that) : I've sat here for a almost a year….

Yang: I don't know what you said but could you please leave us our table?

Ruby: That was awfully Rude Yang…

Yang : Um….. how do you-

Ruby stood up and started to take off her hood and half mask

Ruby: You don't even recognize your own sister…

Now In front of Yang was her sister... the girl who was thought to be dead… Yang stood there shocked as the rest of the Team…

Ruby: Oh Guys… Stop Staring you guys give me the chills… Especially you Weiss!

Ruby started to mock and take advantage of their confusion by walking up to them and taking Yang's Hashbrown and Winking at Blake who didn't look so stunned as the others… The Cat Faunus muttered something under her breathed with a small smile…

Blake: Nicely Played...

Ruby: Hey guys See ya in the arena... Ready Sis!...

Yang: grrr...

After Ruby walked off with a wide grin on her face as the rest of the girls stood and thought about what just happened...

Weiss: ok... what just happened? That want Ruby she was so... dark...

Yang: oh that was my sister... but she isn't staying for long... not on my watch...


End file.
